The invention relates generally to a removable air screen for an agricultural meter housing.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. An agricultural product conveying system (e.g., seed tube) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/agricultural product conveying system is followed by closing discs that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
Certain row units also include an agricultural meter configured to control the flow of agricultural product through the agricultural product conveying system. For example, the agricultural meter (e.g., vacuum seed meter) may include a disc having multiple openings. In such a configuration, an air pressure differential between opposite sides of the disc induces the agricultural product (e.g., seeds) to be captured within the openings. As the disc rotates, the agricultural product is conveyed toward the agricultural product conveying system. When the agricultural product (e.g., seed) is aligned with an inlet to the agricultural product conveying system, the pressure between opposite sides of the disc is equalized (e.g., at the end of a vacuum passage), thereby enabling the agricultural product (e.g., seed) to enter the agricultural product conveying system (e.g., seed tube). The agricultural product conveying system then directs the agricultural product to the trench.
To establish a higher pressure on one side of the disc (e.g., the side opposite the vacuum passage), a housing of the agricultural meter includes openings that facilitate air flow into the housing. The openings are sized to substantially block the agricultural product from flowing out of the housing and to substantially block debris (e.g., rocks, crop residue, etc.) from entering the housing. Unfortunately, under certain field conditions, the openings may become blocked by debris (e.g., crop residue) from a field, thereby reducing the pressure differential between sides of the disc. As a result, the effectiveness of the agricultural meter may be reduced.